


Как Джаред был виноват, но не подозревал об этом

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Все банально. См.жанр.





	Как Джаред был виноват, но не подозревал об этом

**Author's Note:**

> Идея виртуального секса через шлемы была взята из фильма "Разрушитель" 1993 года.  
Таймлайн - 2007-2008 год.  
Я обещала себе не сношать Джеев между собой, но! Началась моя карьера слэшера с них, почему бы и им не пополнить мою копилку.
> 
> Бета: Monstra

Дженсен клятвенно верил, что во всем виноват Джаред. Это он притащил ту хреновину, это он заставил её надеть им на головы. Это он сейчас храпел рядом под боком. Ещё неделю назад ничто не предвещало беды.  
Шла суровая забастовка сценаристов, они туго снимали свой третий сезон и чаще маялись от безделья. Во рту уже кислило от пива после сорванного рабочего дня, губы пекло от соли с орешков, а телевизор уже впаялся в сетчатку глаз. В один такой бесцельно занятый день Джаред со сноровкой фокусника вытащил из шкафа небольшую картонную коробку и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Один друг, — начал он заискивающе, что уже не понравилось Дженсену, но он ничего ещё не подозревал, — подогнал мне новую разработку протестить. Это типа парное погружение в виртуальную реальность, совместная виртуальная игра. Типа сетевухи.  
— Ага. — Дженсен развалился на диване возле внушительной плазмы, не желая особо двигаться и во что-то там виртуальное вникать, но идея отчего-то оказалась заманчивой.  
— Смотри. — Аккуратно установленная на сиденье дивана коробка распахнулась уже в непосредственной близости от Эклса, представляя ему свои внутренности.  
Выглядело, в самом деле, как-то фантастично и нелепо одновременно. На подставках-головах, — как парики напялили, — размещались два одинаковых шлема-обруча с крохотными лампочками индикаторами. На передней панели виднелся мини сканер, как на ноутах, для отпечатка пальца, только поблескивал серебряным.  
— Друг, — Джаред особенно выделял своего друга то ли от радости, то ли намекая на что-то, — сказал, нужно просканировать тебя моим шлемом, а меня — твоим, чтобы пошла синхронизация. Э-э-э… Сетчатку только вроде, не всего сканировать…  
Падалеки замялся, вспоминая указания, а Дженсен хмыкнул и огладил пальцем металлическую поверхность «дырявого» шлема.  
— Ладно, во что играть будем? — спросил Эклс, одолеваемый бездельем.  
— Там гонки есть, хоккей, футбол… А пофиг, щас посмотрим. — Джаред уже включил свой шлем, сняв его с подставки, приблизил к глазу Эклса, и тот замер, подставляя зрачок и боясь, что глаз ему сейчас вот-вот сожжет к чертям этой нелегальной разработкой. Обошлось, шлем пискнул, и лампочка мигнула зеленым. Падалеки обрадовался неимоверно. — Давай, теперь ты свой.  
Дженсен проделал процедуру, и они синхронно надели свои шлемы. Голову сдавило, разум помутился, и прямо в ушах раздался приятный женский голос:  
«Добро пожаловать в систему. Подтвердите, пожалуйста, что вам есть 18».  
— Есть, — сказали они хором, широко улыбаясь друг другу. Новинка интересовала.  
— Закрой глаза и расслабься, — посоветовал Джаред, уже откидываясь на спинку дивана и удобно располагаясь. Дженсен последовал его примеру и послушно зажмурился.  
«Выберете тестируемый объект», — в ушах.  
Перед глазами замелькали картинки с предлагаемыми играми. Они, не сговариваясь, ткнули пальцами в воздух, выбирая гонки. Дженсен подозревал, как комично они смотрятся со стороны. Два мужика на диване щурятся, жмурятся, дёргаются и цепляют воздух пальцами, пытаясь при этом виртуально вырвать друг у друга победу на грязной иллюзорной трассе. Дженсен уже вовсю гнался за Джаредом на своем болиде, ему осталась ещё пара ярдов, и он его перегонит, как перед глазами высветилась табличка, и голос пропел в ушах:  
«Добавить в виртуальное расширение взрослый контент?»  
Дженсен согласился, не глядя, да особо и не слушая, табличка белым прямоугольником заслоняла обзор, а победа была так близка.  
Через три секунды его вдруг выбросило в другое виртуальное пространство, он даже руками взмахнул на диване в реальности, так неожиданно это было. Джаред рядом тоже охнул, видимо, как и Эклс, подтвердил предложение.  
Вокруг выстроилась атмосфера то ли клуба, то ли какой-то специальной комнаты в загородном доме. Красные стены, по периметру мягкие бордовые диваны, нейтральная музыка и приглушенный свет. Посреди этой небольшой комнатки он стоял абсолютно голый, а напротив него застыл такой же обнаженный Джаред. Со стороны всех соседних, видимо, комнат доносились стоны, пошлые шлепки и грязные словечки.  
Падалеки покрутил головой, оглядываясь, привыкая к тусклому свету, а когда посмотрел на Дженсена, шало подмигнул. Эклс даже не понял толком, почему он не снял шлем в реальности и не отшатнулся от сидящего рядом мужика на диване. Но заданная обстановка манила, неизведанное подстегивало, и он опомниться не успел, как на плечи легли огромные ладони, губы коснулись губ, и член встал по стойке смирно. Одинаково сильно: что фантомно, что реально.  
Виртуальный Джаред целовал его нежно, но напористо, вылизывал изнанку губ, крепко хватая за плечи. Дженсен поддался ближе и ткнулся в такой же вставший ствол, мазнул головкой по бугрящимся венам. Падалеки воспринял это как сигнал к действию, обхватил широкой ладонью оба ствола, пригладил, сжимая, и затянул в грубый ритм с разбегу. Эклс надеялся, что застонал не он, подаваясь в эту тугую трубу из пальцев, дергая бедрами навстречу кулаку. Но Джаред, похоже, имел свои планы. Он легко подтолкнул Дженсена к велюровому дивану, не убирая рук, и мягко опустил, ложась своим весом сверху.  
Мелькнуло в мозгу сомнение, но всё так стремительно развивалось, и этот чумной раскрасневшийся Джаред не оставлял времени для маневра. «Это не по-настоящему», — успокаивал себя Эклс и гладил ладонями накачанную грудь с острыми сосками. «Это иллюзия», — раздвигал ноги пошире, пуская Падалеки между них.  
Дженсен задержал дыхание за миг до проникновения, казалось, что будет ужасно больно, — у них же даже смазки не было, и не сказать, что Эклс любил с мужиками баловаться, — но толстый член проскочил в дырку легко, мягко, сразу на всю длину. В простате прошибло электричеством, закручивая удовольствие, отдалось в член и в мозг, как положено.  
Слева донесся тонкий женский стон, справа кто-то кого-то звонко приложил по мягкому месту, Джаред толкнулся глубже, сильнее, разгоняясь. Было невыносимо жарко, приятно и стыдно одновременно. Но его уже затянуло в этот разврат, и он отдавался размашистым толчкам, дышал в удобно подставленный рот, прикусывая покрасневшие губы. Дженсен кончил неожиданно, в какой-то момент стало очень хорошо, твердый живот Джареда прошелся по набухшему стволу, и всё, фантомно или нет, в реальности член дернулся в штанах, изливаясь в трусы, и Дженсен, наконец, рывком стянул с себя шлем.  
Рядом сидел очумевший Джаред, тоже снявший с себя виртуальную реальность. Его грудь ходила ходуном от частого дыхания, волосы торчали, а в паху на джинсах расползалось такое же темное пятно.

***

Они старались всё замять, сделать вид, что ничего не было. В тот день Дженсен сдавленно кивнул, отшвырнул свой шлем и вывалился из трейлера в ночь. Радуясь, что темно и его никто не видит, прошлепал нетвердой походкой в свое обиталище. Было странно, он вроде и не пил много, но вело качественно, как от бутылки виски, вылаканной в одно рыло.  
Съемочный процесс со скрипом запустили, они окунулись в трудовые будни, отыгрывали на раз и разбредались по своим углам, не глядя друг другу в глаза. Было неловко, вот прямо ужасно некомфортно. Дженсен вспоминал свои хриплые стоны и густо заливался краской. К счастью, краснел он уже у себя в трейлере, занимаясь самобичеванием одинокими вечерами.  
Джаред не шел на контакт первым, но выглядел не таким смущенным. Может, он тоже вспоминал стоны Дженсена и то, как он сам его и разложил на бордовом диване. Вот же! Кто ж думал, что взрослый контент представляет собой еблю в мозг?  
Дни проходили, время текло, и продолжалась их отстраненность уже почти неделю, пока Эрик Крипке не заметил странных перемен. Он оглядел парней строго, по-отечески, вежливо интересуясь, всё ли с ними в порядке и не ждать ли им ещё одних бастующих. Пришлось заверять, что ему всё просто показалось, и демонстративно завалиться в трейлер к Дженсену с упаковкой пива.  
Выдохнули они одновременно, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь. Пиво отправилось на полку в холодильник, а Джаред — на мягкий диван возле телика.  
— Ты это… — начал Падалеки, складывая руки на коленях ладонями вниз, как прилежный мальчик. Волосы упали на глаза, и он мотнул головой, отгоняя шевелениями воздуха пряди. — Если не хочешь, не будем говорить об этом и вспоминать.  
— Так ничего и не было, — кивнул Дженсен, соглашаясь. Но в глубине души кольнуло разочарование, зерно было посеяно, мозг думал, как бы это было вживую. Друга тоже терять не хотелось. — По пиву?  
— Да к черту пиво! — Джаред вдруг разозлился, вскочил на ноги, уставился пытливо Эклсу в лицо. — Тебе не понравилось?  
— Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, как этот опыт классифицировать, — хохотнул уж больно кисло, Дженсен. — Вроде и с мужиком трахнулся, и в тоже время как во сне. Ты же не будешь утверждать, что после сновидения нужно об этом говорить?  
— О, вот так. Ну, я как-то не так себе это представил. — Спрятал руки в карманы джинсов, переступил с ноги на ногу, и Дженсен подошел ближе. Их разделяла только спинка бежевого дивана, так удобно ставшая между ними.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну… — сильнее замялся Джаред и опустил взгляд в пол. — Это я включил, это… — Он повел рукой в воздухе, вырисовывая неведомую фигуру.  
— О.  
— Ты же всегда такой… Ну, не знаю, неприступный, что ли, всё в шутку оборачиваешь, даже когда висну на тебе. — Джаред поднял взгляд из-под челки и покрылся румянцем.  
— Так я же думал, ты ради шоу стараешься, притираешься… Фанатки… Всё такое…  
— Дженсен, — перебил его Падалеки.  
— Что?  
— Давай сейчас. Сил больше нет сдерживаться, так хочу тебя. Можно? — Он вытащил руки из карманов, наклонился вперед, забираясь коленями на диван и упираясь ладонями в мягкую спинку. — Пожалуйста.  
Последовал запрещенный прием сэмовых щенячьих глазок, и Дженсен, как в той красной дикой комнате, не смог себя сдержать. Шагнул вперед, целуя Джареда первым. Тот застонал, отвечая с рвением и напором, кусался, толкался языком, такой голодный до ласки, что смело разом все предрассудки и опасения. Пальцы сами окунулись в отросшую шевелюру, оттягивая шелковистые пряди, захватывая его голову ближе.  
Как они разделись, Дженсен не помнил, он ощущал неразрывный поцелуй, шарящие по телу руки, жар от сильного тела. Через неопределенное количество времени он опомнился на своей широкой кровати, вминая Джареда собой в мягкий матрац и потираясь стояком о стояк.  
— Я готовился, — прямо в рот сказал Джаред, призывно раздвинул ноги. — Давай, сегодня ты ведешь.  
Дженсен пригладил торчащие коленки, прошелся ладонями по внутренней стороне бедра, запоминая глазами все угловатости, мышцы и выемки. Он нырнул пальцами в расселину между ягодиц, отмечая смазанный и плотно сжатый вход. Не выдержал, толкнулся на одну фалангу и внимательно следил за реакцией. Джаред зажмурился, поерзал, привыкая.  
— Давай то, чем готовился, — не выдержал Эклс, судя по сжатым мышцам, Падалеки тоже был только по девочкам.  
Пришлось разрывать контакт и лезть в падалечьи джинсы, выискивая маленький тюбик смазки и презервативы. К тому моменту, как он вернулся на кровать, свой член болезненно стоял, руки тряслись, и растянуть толком не получалось. Он ввинчивал скользкие пальцы на всю длину, успокаивающе целовал куда придется, второй рукой надрачивая толстый член Джареда. Тот охал, извивался, но не протестовал, и когда Дженсен не выдерживая трясучки и сумасшедшего возбуждения, проник лишь головкой в тугое кольцо мышц, только нетерпеливо дернул ногой и прямо в рот выдохнул:  
— Сдохну сейчас, двигайся…  
И Эклс двигался, сдерживал себя, толкался сильнее и быстрее, менял угол, пока не услышал удивленное:  
— О-о-о.  
Этого вполне хватило, он сжал ствол Джареда, сбился с ритма, его затянуло ещё глубже, крепко сжимая стенками, и он кончил, чувствуя ответное выплескивание семени на пальцах. Воздух в комнате вроде кончился, пока они отлеплялись друг от друга. Дженсену было хорошо, и он надеялся, что так же было хорошо и Джареду лежащему рядом, офигевшему и раскрасневшемуся.  
Эклс смотрел на белый потолок, пересматривал свою убежденную гетеросексуальность, осознавал свой подобравшийся тридцатник и быструю смену приоритетов. Но в одном он был уверен точно: во всем виноват Джаред, и он останется у него в жизни надолго. 


End file.
